Public wireless mobile communication technology began to enter people's life from the 80s of last century. In the past 30 years, the development of the public wireless mobile communication technology experienced two periods of analogue mobile communication technology and digital mobile communication technology. Also, the digital mobile communication technology experienced the development of second generation (2G), third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) mobile communication technologies. Moreover, with the further development of mobile communication technologies, there will be fifth generation and sixth generation mobile communication technologies for the digital mobile communication technology. In the meantime, short-distance wireless communication technology appears, such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), ZigBee and Bluetooth.
The 2G mobile communication technology includes Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) technology and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) technology. The 3G mobile communication technology includes Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) technology, CDMA-2000 technology and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) technology. The following 4G mobile communication technology includes Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) technology, besides respective Long Term Evolution (LTE) technologies of all 3G mobile communication technologies. At present, when the above technologies are applied, one technology corresponds to one network and the networks can be intercommunicated. In other words, terminals located in two networks can exchange information. However, each network is independent of the other in equipment, operation and maintenance, management and even operator, and a user must use different Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards, different terminals and even needs to submit an application to different operators to obtain traffics of different wireless mobile communication technologies.
Actually, for users, what they need is communication, that is, to transmit information, such as voices, texts, pictures and videos, to a desired receiver with certain quality of service. As for what communication technology is adopted to implement the transmission of information, it is a problem that operators and equipment manufacturers need to take into account.
Because of their own limitations of different wireless mobile communication technologies, traffics provided by the different wireless mobile communication technologies are different. Generally, wireless mobile communication technologies appeared in the latter are compatible with pervious wireless mobile communication technologies. For example, in 3G and 4G times, the great improvement of communication bandwidth enables practical application of video traffics, however, users still need voice communication traffics that are well solved by the 2G mobile communication technology. For another example, relative to Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) technology, General Packet Radio Traffic (GPRS) technology has a poor data transmission capability, but still can well meet the requirement of many low-bandwidth traffics.
In addition, due to some reasons such as operating strategies of operators, different wireless mobile communication technologies probably provide different wireless coverage. For example, a certain area which is not covered by the 3G mobile communication technology is well covered by the 2G mobile communication technology. Even if in the case of same coverage, in some emergent and special conditions, capacity of a kind of wireless mobile communication technology probably has exhausted while another kind of wireless mobile communication technology has surplus capacity. However, the surplus communication resources cannot be applied due to reasons of terminals and operations.
Moreover, for operators, different wireless mobile communication technologies lead to different devices, so that repeated construction of many devices is caused inevitably. Actually, the difference in these wireless mobile communication technologies mainly is embodied in wireless communication, which occupies one part of the communication system only. Since the emergence and the development of different wireless mobile communication technologies have relative independence, processing methods for one same user communication requirement may be different. If these wireless mobile communication technologies are analyzed and systemized comprehensively, the sharing degree of devices would be increased undoubtedly, so as to save a great number of resources and energies.
It can be seen from the above descriptions that, in the related art, different wireless mobile communication technologies are independent of each other and a terminal generally performs communication traffics through the network provided by one wireless mobile communication technology only. In other words, networks provided by various existing wireless mobile communication technologies cannot provide communication traffics cooperatively. Therefore, the cost of operation and maintenance is large and user experience is poor.